Passé et présent ne font jamais bon ménage
by Merawen
Summary: Harry en veut à tout le monde Sirius viens de m…passer derrière le voile. Il en veut surtout à Snape, jusqu’au jour où… Slash SSHP, SBRL. Lemon à prévoir. Spoiler T.5 (explication à l'interieur pour acceder au chapitre 2) problème de FFnet.
1. C'est votre faute !

**_FFnet déconne, pour accéder au(x) chapitre(s) suivant(s) (ils ne sont pas noté dans le petit icone habituel, qui n'apparait d'ailleur même pas) il suffit d'allez dans la barre d'adresse et de remplacer le dernier chiffre (1) par le numéro 2, tous ça si vous voulez lire la suite bien sûr lol ! o   
Excusez moi ce n'est absolument pas ma faute !   
Si vous voulez que je vous previenne une futur update, laissez moi une review avec votre adresse, ou un mail avec un objet (du genre : "previens moi" ou ce que vous voulez...) pour ceux qui ne veulent pas laiser leur adresse sur le site. Pour mon adresse voir en fin de page !   
Merci !_**

* * *

Salut tout le monde, c'est la première fic que je mets sur FFnet, et je suis hyper méga stressée. Donc voilà. Je voulais prévenir. Mais bon si vous vous en foutez c'est pas grave, ca me détend d'le dire c'est tout. **__**

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à notre illustre JKR (Même si elle a fait partir Sirius, bouh ! Pour moi il restera toujours présent)

**__**

Résum : Harry en veut à tout le monde Sirius viens de m…passer derrière le voile. Il en veut surtout à Snape, jusqu'au jour où… c'est en partie ce que vous croyez et en autre partie bin… vous verrez avec la suite. Slash SS/HP, SB/RL. Lemon à prévoir. Spoiler T.5

**__**

Attenzione/Warning/Attention (je connais pas d'autre langue dsl) : A tous les Homophobes (J'en vise un en particulier il se reconnaîtra) Au revoir, Bye, Asta la vista… Bon en quelques mots tracer votre chemin, car c'est un futur slash (relations entre hommes), et futur lemon (bien décrites.)

**__**

Nda : J'utilise les noms anglais des personnages, je les préfère (par contre, il y en a que je ne connais pas donc m'en voulez pas si j'en dis certain en anglais et d'autre en français) Merci !

**__**

Nda' : L'histoire commence à la sortie du bureau de Dumby (Tome 5), pour cette histoire le dernier chapitre du vrai bouquin n'existe pas.

**__**

Passé et présent ne font jamais bon ménage.

Chapitre 1

C'est votre faute !

**_°Harry°_**

J'erre dans le château depuis plusieurs minutes, je vais… je ne sais même pas où je vais ! Tellement de larmes brouillent ma vue que je vois à peine le contour des murs.

Je suis sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, il y a quelques temps. Il vient de m'apprendre pour la prophétie, je lui en veux ! Je lui en veux pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ce soir. Je lui en veux pour la mort de Sirius, d'ailleurs j'en veux à tout le monde pour ça ! Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Snape … oui, Snape ! Notre cher Maître des Potions ! Après tout c'est lui qui m'a fait croire quand j'étais dans le bureau d'Umbrige, qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Sirius, il n'avait qu'à me faire un petit signe pour me montrer qu'il avait compris mon allusion à Siri et rien de tous ça ne se serait produit, tout aurait été différent. Mais au lieu de ça, il a préféré garder son air rogue, et me lancer en pleine figure que ce que je disais ne rimait à rien, que ce n'était que des conneries. Je cherche les mots qu'il a employés… 'des paroles sans queue ni tête' ce sont exactement ses mots ! Je le hais ! Je le déteste !

J'essaye de passer mes nerfs, je me mets à courir, à chercher … en fait je ne sais même pas non plus ce que je cherche exactement.

Je croise Peeves, il me dit quelque chose mais ça n'a aucune importance, je ne l'écoute pas et continu mon chemin.

Mon errance m'a mené droit vers les cachots. Je cours à perdre haleine, tête baissée. Je n'en peux plus, je m'arrête, je suis épuisé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé au département des Mystères, mes jambes me portent à peine. Je m'appuie dos au mur et m'y laisse glisser jusqu'à toucher terre, je ramène mes genoux en les entourant de mes bras contre mon torse et y pose ma tête pour pouvoir réfléchir à tous ce que je sais et essayé de répondre à mes interrogations.

J'entends un bruit de verre brisé ! Je lève les yeux et vois une porte sur le mur en face de moi, la salle de Potion.

Aux prix d'un très gros efforts je parviens à me lever. En me dirigeant vers la porte j'entends encore les bruits qui m'ont tiré de ma rêverie, des bruits de pas et une chaise racler sur le sol. C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! D'ailleurs qui peut bien être dans cette salle à part lui ? Ce Mangemort ! Oui car c'est comme ça que je le considère sur le moment, il n'est qu'un mangemort à mes yeux, même si mon esprit et mon cœur me clament très fort le contraire. Je reste debout dix minutes devant la porte close, le temps de reprendre quelque peu mes esprits, puis sans prendre la peine de frapper, je l'ouvre, les nerfs en feu.

**_°Severus°_**

Je suis dans mon bureau, j'attends avec anxiété. Dumbledore et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient au château sont partis à la recherche de Potter et des autres imbéciles qui l'ont suivit au Ministère.

Dans le bureau de l'autre folle qui leur sert de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry m'a dit en dérivé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres retenait Black au département des Mystères. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas faire comme si je l'avais compris, sinon elle l'aurait remarqué… et après fini les bonnes grâces d'Umbrige.

Néanmoins, après cette réplique codée, je suis allé de suite voir si Black était en sécurité, comme voulait sûrement me le demander Potter. Après m'être assuré de sa condition, j'ai voulu rejoindre le jeune homme pour le rassurer sur l'état de son parrain, et lui dire qu'il était toujours au Q.G., or je ne l'avais toujours pas vu revenir de la forêt Interdite depuis qu'il y était parti avec Umbrige. J'ai tenté de garder mon calme et j'ai prévenu les membres de l'Ordre, c'était tous ce que je pouvais faire. Depuis, je suis dans mon bureau et j'essaye de retrouver ce calme qui m'est caractéristique, mais je n'y arrive pas. En plus, pour couronner le tout, j'ai appris que Black était parti avec les autres. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose Harry ne me le pardonnerai jamais et ça je ne peux pas le concevoir.

Mon regard est erratique, je cherche désespérément quelque chose de passionnant à faire pour passer le temps. Ca doit faire cinq bonnes heures que Potter et sa bande sont partis. J'ai prévenu Dumbledore tout juste une heure après leur départ. Ca doit faire quatre heures que je me ronge les sangs comme un dingue, le temps passe extrêmement lentement !

Je me lève, je me dirige vers une étagère pour prendre des copies à corriger. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire quoi que ce soit, mais on peut toujours essayer. Je suis nerveux, je tremble et en prenant les feuilles, je donne un coup de coude dans un bocal rempli de potion pour Lupin, il tombe à terre et se brise, je le laisse, et y donne un coup de pied pour pousser les morceaux de verre brisé dans un coin de la pièce. Les devoirs en main, je me dirige vers mon bureau, je tire la chaise et m'y assoie. Je me demande si le professeur Dumbledore a retrouvé Harry !

J'essaie de porter ma plus grande attention sur les copies des Serdaigles, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de rester concentré plus de 15 secondes, malgré moi mon esprit s'égare toujours vers ce jeune brun. Je me pose plusieurs questions. 'Pourquoi est-il parti ?' 'Que fait-il en ce moment ?' 'Où est-il ?' … Et encore pleins d'autres. Pour la première question, j'ai déjà une réponse, Black, il est parti pour sauver son parrain, mais pour les autres aucunes idée en vue.

Je lève les yeux vers la porte avec un infime espoir de la voir s'ouvrir sur lui. Mais pourquoi viendrait-il ici en arrivant ? Il doit me détester ! Pire encore, me haïr ! Je baisse les yeux vers mes copies, résigné. Mais j'entends un bruit. Un bruit de porte, je relève la tête, et vois Harry fatigué, sale et en pleure dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. Il est en proie à une fureur extrême.

**_°Harry°_**

J'avais raison, c'est bien lui. Il lève ses yeux noirs et froids vers moi. Et… oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve. Il… non… ce n'est pas possible. Je suis complètement sidéré et une fureur sans nom s'empare de moi. Il… il est en train de corriger des copies. On était tous en train de risquer notre peau quelques heures auparavant ! Sirius est m… mort ! Et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est corriger nos devoirs, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de tout ce qui venait de se passer dehors. Il restait là comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas venir, il aurait pu au moins être inquiet, même si ce n'était pas pour Sirius, Remus et moi, il aurait pu l'être pour Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley et Fol Œil. Mais non, même pas. Parfois, il m'achève ce gars, c'est hallucinant. Une larme de nervosité, de fureur et de tristesse coule le long de ma joue pour venir s'écraser sur le sol timidement et sans aucun bruit ! Un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous, il me fixe de son regard perçant. Sans me quitter des yeux, il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et d'un geste brusque, je me dégage. Je lui lance un regard plein de haine ! Il est frustré et moi aussi car je n'ai pas eu le sentiment de satisfaction auquel je m'attendais, j'aurai aimé qu'il souffre autant que moi en ce moment. Mais réussirai-je un jour à le mettre dans cet état, lui, M. Self-Control en personne ?

Son regard n'est pas aussi froid que d'habitude. Il me dit d'une voix que je lui remarque tremblante, "Que s'est-il passé Potter ? "

Hors de moi et des sanglots dans la voix je réponds "Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qui s'est passé, c'est qu'on est allé au Ministère les membres de l'AD et moi-même. On a trouvé cette putain de prophétie, et aussi des gens comme vous, des mangemorts. " Sur ces mots, je me rue sur lui et assène son torse ferme de coup de poing rageur, mais je suis tellement éreinté qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir grand effet sur lui. "Ensuite, les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés, ils étaient tous aux prises avec un ou deux partisans de Voldemort ! " Il me retient les poignets pour m'empêcher de me fatiguer plus que je ne suis déjà. "Dumbledore est arrivé après les autres, il a paralysé tous les mangemorts, sauf Bellatrix, elle a lancé un sort à Sirius. " Je pose ma tête contre son torse, les pleures m'empêche de continuer.

"Calmez-vous Potter ! Calmez-vous ! " Me dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

" Il… il a chuté derrière le voile qu'il y avait dans cette pièce du département des Mystères. Et Remus m'a dit que s'était fini pour lui. Il est… Il est mort ! " Mes Jambes se dérobent sous moi, je n'ai plus assez de forces pour pouvoir tenir debout tout seul. Il me retient, me défend de tomber et au final me porte comme un jeune marié porte son épouse pour franchir le seuil de leur maison (**_nda_** : _Si vous trouver un mot pour décrire cette pose, faites-le-moi savoir, j'ai cherché 20 minutes et j'ai pas trouver. D'ailleurs je cherche toujours ! _lol_._)Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et dans un murmure à peine audible je lui dis "C'est votre faute ! Sirius est mort et c'est votre faute ! " J'ai juste le temps de le sentir tressaillir à ces mots avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

**_°Severus°_**

Il m'a traité de Mangemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi de l'entendre, lui, m'appeler de la sorte. C'est mon passé, et il est loin derrière moi.

Il me frappe mais je n'y porte aucune attention, ses mots résonnent dans mon esprit, 'Des gens comme vous, des mangemorts…' Il prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui me fait réagir. Je lui bloque les poignets avec une certaine douceur. Il me parle de Black mais ne peut continuer. Il pleure. Je n'ose pas poser la question qui s'impose dans ma tête de peur de la réponse, 'Où est Black ?' Alors je lui dis de se calmer et pour paraître convaincant et aussi parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il continu, me parle d'un voile et me dit que Black est mort. Il tombe de fatigue. Je le porte. En l'emmenant dans mes appartements, il murmure, je tends l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il dit. J'aurais préféré être sourd que d'entendre de tels mots de sortir de sa bouche, ils resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, 'Sirius est mort et c'est votre faute !'

Je le pose sur mon lit, il s'est endormi, je le couvre et tire les rideaux de mon baldaquin. J'entends frapper à la porte, je vais ouvrir. Dumbledore.

"Bonjour Professeur !

- Bonjour Severus !

- Que me vaut une visite de votre part aussi… matinal ?

- Et bien, je cherche Harry, enfin M. Potter. Quand il est sorti de mon bureau je lui avais dit de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'y est pas. J'y ai vue Miss Granger, M. Weasley et les autres mais pas lui.

- En effet, il est dans mon lit ! " Je vois le vieil homme hausser un sourcil à la fois incrédule, interrogateur et amusé (**_nda_** : _oui, moi aussi je me demande comment il fait et le regard que ça doit donner !_ lol._)_ Je repense à la phrase que je viens de prononcer,…, oui, c'est bon je l'avoue, ça porte à confusions !

"Enfin… Je… Il… Nous… ! " Je tente de m'expliquer clairement et rapidement, mais en vain, je ne trouve pas mes mots. Alors…

"Euh… Entrez et asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer cela correctement.

- Mais certainement Severus, je n'attends que ça ! " Il rit.

Je me lance dans mes explications, à partir du moment où Harry arrive dans mon bureau, jusqu'au moment où je l'amène dans mon lit.

J'insiste sur les paroles qu'il a prononcées et surtout sur le fait qu'il ai dit que j'étais un Mangemort, Je lui demande d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne le suis plus, que c'est mon passé, et que toute cette ancienne vie n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il me répond calmement "C'est à vous de lui faire comprendre Severus, et si vous continuez sur cette lancée tous les deux, je pense que ce ne sera ni difficile, ni très long ! " Il se lève et me prie de bien vouloir ramener Harry à l'infirmerie, ce que je vais faire expressément. Je ferme la porte derrière lui.

'Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par-là ? Quelle lancée ? Et comment fait-il pour être aussi calme et serein dans un moment comme celui-là ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être inquiet pour l'avenir !'

Je prends Harry dans mes bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de humer son odeur. Même après les épreuves qu'il a traversé cette nuit, il a une odeur chaude et fruitée. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et l'y pose sur un lit. Ses amis dorment tous, eux aussi ont du traverser des épreuves difficiles, mais pas autant que lui ce soir.

Je rejoins mes propres cachots. Me déshabille. Et me couche. Je suis rassuré pour Harry, il est sain et sauf à Poudlard. Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à trouver le sommeil. Je repense avec une grande intensité à ma ''conversation'', et mes quelques neurones restant dans ma tête s'activent pour résoudre la phrase d'Albus. (**_nda_** : Mais où sont donc passer les autres ? ? ?)

* * *

Je me lève en sursaut, je viens de faire un cauchemar, non ! Un rêve ! Ma respiration est saccadée. Et d'un coup je m'en souviens, quelque bride de ma mémoire me revienne. 

C'est décidé dès que Harry se réveille, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, pour m'expliquer avec lui.

Mais avant, il faut que j'aie une petite explication avec le Directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir ôté mes quelques points matinaux aux Gryffondor, je me retrouve dans le bureau d'Albus.

"Un bonbon Severus ? " Me propose-t-il. Je lui fais un geste de la main en signe de refus. Il en prend un et me regarde avec insistance par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il attend que je parle.

"M. le directeur j'ai une question importante à mes yeux à vous poser !

- Allez-y !

- Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Hum ! " Je reprends ma respiration, j'ai en quelques sorte peur de la réponse… "M'avez vous lancé un sort d'oubliette sélectif ? Pour effacer quelques souvenirs de ma jeunesse ?

- Je l'avoue, j'ai eu recours à ce sortilège, oui. Mais c'était pour votre bien. J'ai pensé et vous étiez d'accord avec moi, qu'il valait mieux pour l'avenir que vous oubliez ce genre de souvenirs.

- Mais comment se fait-il que j'eusse été d'accord avec vous, puisqu'il ne faut pas savoir quels souvenirs vont nous être effacés pour l'efficacité du sort ?

- Vous comprendrez bien assez vite !

- Quels étaient-ils ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ces souvenirs ! Lesquels m'avez vous enlevés ?

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire. Et puis, vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! D'ailleurs je suis certain que vous commencez à avoir des doutes ! " Il me sourit. Je suis pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse précise, mais à une réponse plus claire. Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec mon rêve. Ils sont rarement insignifiants.

"Bien, Professeur, au revoir.

- A bientôt, Severus, à très bientôt. " Il m'a dit cela dans un murmure que je n'étais pas sensé entendre.

Il est huit heures, ma dernière journée de cours va commencer. Je vais pouvoir me passer les nerfs qu'il m'a mit en boule sur les Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui j'ai les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.

_A suivre…_

Bon alors voilà 1er chapitre terminé, je suis assez contente, j'ai mis trois jours à l'écrire.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour m'dire un chouya de mot(s) gentil(s) c'est le chtit bouton violet en bas à gauche, en y appuyant vous pouvez aussi me dire d'arrêter le massacre, de me pendre, de plus toucher à mon logiciel d'écriture parce que j'le fais souffrir… et pleins d'autres trucs bizarres.

Euhhhhh…. C'est tout je crois allez ciao à plus !

Ah non ! Dernier chtit truc : cette fic peut-être considéré comme une one-shot entre le moment où Riry sort du bureau de Dumby et entre à l'infirmerie. Mais dans ce cas il n'y aura ni lemon, ni slash, et le titre ne sera plus en rapport avec l'histoire. Si vous voulez le 2e chapitre dites-le moi et je le poste dans environ une semaine (ou peut être 10 jours) ça dépends si j'ai le moral ou pas pour écrire. Comme aujourd'hui je l'ai pas vraiment, et oui je suis en deuil mon lapin vient de rendre l'âme mercredi matin… TT

Bon cette fois ci. Ciao !

Gros bisous tout mouillé ou tout sec (au choix).

Et grosse dédicasse a ma Lily que j'adoooore plus que tout !

_**Merawen**_

(Woaaaa, un papillon vient de se poser sur mon crayon au moment où j'écris mon nom sur mon brouillon ! J'espère que c'est bon signe !)

* * *

**_FFnet déconne, pour accéder au(x) chapitre(s) suivant(s) (ils ne sont pas noté dans le petit icone habituel, qui n'apparait d'ailleur même pas) il suffit d'allez dans la barre d'adresse et de remplacer le dernier chiffre (1) par le numéro 2, tous ça si vous voulez lire la suite bien sûr lol ! o   
Excusez moi ce n'est absolument pas ma faute !   
Si vous voulez que je vous previenne une futur update, laissez moi une review avec votre adresse, ou un mail avec un objet (du genre : "previens moi" ou ce que vous voulez) pour ceux qui ne veulent pas laiser leur adresse sur le site.  
Merci de votre compréhension ! lol (j'ai toujours eu envie de marquer ça mais j'eu jamais eu l'occasion)_**

**_Bon ça suffit, mon adresse maintenant : _**

**_si elle ne s'affiche pas allez voir dans mon profil, ou sinon, c'est mon pseudo (aucune majuscule, aucun espace, "merawen") suivit d'un "arobas" (le signe) , d'un "hotmail" , d'un "." et d'un "com", c'est pas simple de mettre une adresse ici, lol ! bon en tous cas vous mettez tout ce qu'il y a entre guillemets a la suite et ca vous donne mon adresse ! ouf j'ai fini !_**


	2. Excusez moi !

Re-salut tout le monde me re-voilà avec mon deuxième chapitre de cette fic, dont les perso ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais… SNIF… Je fais pas les rappels du premier chapitre, j'ai pas envie de faire copier-coller. Je sais vous vous ditres que je suis flémarde et bien oui je l'avoue… mais bon après avoir tappé tous ça je me comprends !  
Bon allez assez parler, le voilà le deuxième chapitre…  
Y aura une réponse à vos review qui mont fais énormément plaisir à la fin !  
Pour ceux qui savent pas et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux :  
Sirius = Black = Padfoot = Pady = Sniffle = …  
Severus = Snape = Snivellus = Sev = Sevy = …

**__**

Passé et présent ne font jamais bon ménage.

Chapitre 2

Excuse(z)-moi !

°**_Severus_**°

Je ne tiens plus, je suis excité comme une puce, je fais les cent pas dans mon bureau. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je me doute bien qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé. Il a besoin de se reposer après ce qu'il a vécu. Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, moi je n'ai même pas faim. Je me fais beaucoup trop de souci pour lui.

Je sors de mon bureau et me dirige vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressant. J'y rentre, Pomfrey n'est pas là, elle doit être dans son bureau sans doute. J'entends un bruit et vois Minerva sortir de derrière un des rideaux.

" Bonjour Severus ! Que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a que des Gryffondors à l'infirmerie.

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir Minerva, et en pleines possessions de vos moyens. Je viens voir Potter.

- Merci. Il dort toujours.

- De rien. Je sais qu'il dort, mais j'ai seulement besoin de le voir ! " Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

Ces minis échanges verbaux ont eu lieu sur un ton morne et un peu froid. Même si Minerva compte beaucoup pour moi, tant que je n'aurais pas vu Harry réveillé et en bonne santé, je ne pourrais pas être plus… ''chaleureux'' envers quelqu'un. Elle sort et me laisse seul. Je fais un premier pas vers les rideaux, puis un deuxième. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas rassuré. J'ai peut-être peur qu'il se réveille, redise les derniers mots qu'il m'ait dit et qui m'ont fait tant souffrir la première fois. Je les ouvre. Il est si paisible. Rien ne se laisse voir sur son visage, ni la peur, ni la fatigue.

Je ne sais pas s'il va m'entendre, mais c'est pour soulager ma conscience. Je m'assieds à coté de son lit, je regarde le sol et garde le silence puis… dans un murmure, " Excuse-moi Harry… ! C'est de ma faute si Black est mort, tu as raison ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien, à part jouer au chien de garde. C'est entièrement de ma faute si tu souffre autant aujourd'hui ! " Il bouge légèrement, mais je ne lève pas les yeux. Je marque un petit temps arrêt dans ma ''confession''.

" Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît Harry, pardonne-moi !

- Mmmm… Severus ! Continu ! J'adore, Sev ! " Surpris par ce que je viens d'entendre, je lève enfin les yeux. Il sourit mais…

°**_Harry_**°

Je me lève en sursaut, je m'assieds dans mon lit ! Je suis à l'infirmerie, mes rideaux sont tirés. Il n'y a personne, ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Je me recouche et me remémore les événements de la veille. Je revois Sirius, il tombe au travers du voile… Je me revois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis dans celui de Snape. J'entends du bruits, je ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir. C'est McGonagall, elle vient voir si tout le monde va bien, Hermione, Ginny et les autres doivent être là aussi, je les avais oubliés… enfin non, je pensais qu'ils étaient sortis depuis longtemps.

Elle s'en va, enfin ! Mais quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Elle parle froidement avec lui, c'est Snape. Je l'ai connu plus chaleureuse, surtout envers lui.

Il s'approche de mon lit d'un pas très hésitant. Il s'assied. Que va-t-il faire ? M'empoisonner ? Me lancer un sort ? Me torturer ? Vu que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'attends ! Le temps passe lentem…

" Excuse-moi Harry… ! " Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Il me présente ses excuses. Tant pis s'il me regarde… j'esquisse un sourire. C'est marrant de le voir culpabiliser, il continu en me disant que s'était de sa faute si je souffrais autant. Je sursaute paniqué. Je ne le comprends pas sur ce coup, ce n'est pas sa faute si mes parents sont morts ?!?

" Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît Harry, pardonne-moi ! " Harry ? Depuis quand il m'appelle Harry et me tutoie ?

" Mmmm… Severus ! " Mince, pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir ? Je suis trop nul. Bon tant pis, puisque je suis déjà dans la mouise, autant y être jusqu'au bout, je souris faiblement. " Continu ! " Et j'en rajoute une couche. " J'adore, Sev ! "

°**_Severus_**°

… Il dort toujours. De qui rêve-t-il ? Enfin de quoi plutôt ? Parce que de qui je le sais déjà. Je me lève décontenancé et sort de l'infirmerie. Je repasserais ce soir, et demain s'il dort encore.

Je vais vers la Grande Salle, si on ne me voit pas là-bas tout le monde risque de trouver cela étrange. Je m'assieds à ma place. Je me sers mais ne mange pas grands choses. Je pense à Harry tout le temps, je le vois partout tout le temps ! Je repense à mon rêve.

" Severus ? Severus, vous allez bien ? " Je sors de mes pensées, enlève la tête de mes mains et regarde Minerva.

" Ou… oui, je vais très bien. " Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être troublé en répondant. Elle repart à son repas. Moi je regarde mon assiette et la repousse. J'observe la table des Serpentards, ils ont l'air assez content d'eux. Que mijotent-ils encore ? Malfoy fixe la table des Gryffondors un air satisfait peint sur le visage. Je suis son regard. La table des Lions est éteinte, morne, tous semblent préoccupé et pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Tous les 4e et 5e années ne sont pas là, tous inquiets pour les autres sans doute. Les Serdaigles, quant à eux n'ont même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'absence de Lovegood.

Je m'en vais avant d'être à nouveau perdu dans des remords cette fois. Je me dirige vers mes cachots pour attendre mon cours.

Enfin, c'est le soir, il est 20 heures et je suis sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Mon dernier cours s'est très mal passé et les Gryffondors en sont ravis, je ne leur ai même pas enlevé de points. Je me sens minable.

J'espère qu'il est réveillé. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis le déjeuner. Je tourne différemment des centaines et des centaines de phrases dans ma tête, pour pouvoir m'excuser en beauté face à lui une fois le moment venu.

Je suis arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'entre, Pomfrey est là, elle donne les derniers conseils de sécurité à ses 'malades'. Ils sont presque tous debout et prêt à sortir. Mais je ne vois pas Harry… " Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de sortir moi ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! " …mais je l'entends ! Je souris, …, et oui ça m'arrive ! C'est assez rare, d'accord, mais parfois… c'est deux ou trois fois dans la même journée.

Pomfrey me demande ce que je veux.

" Je viens voir M. Potter.

- Ah oui ! M. le directeur m'a prévenu de votre probable visite. Il est dans son lit jusqu'à demain matin. " Comment Albus est-il au courant de ma venue en ces lieux, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

" Merci beaucoup Pompom. " Dis-je décontenancé, il a dû lire dans mes pensées. Je ne suis pas le seul legilimens de l'école.

J'arrive près de son lit. Il y est assis, les bras croisés. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en me voyant. Il est réveillé, je suis extrêmement soulagé. Il a l'air bien.

" Professeur ?

- Potter ! " Désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Grand silence. Il a l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

" Que faites-vous ici ? Malfoy est malade ?

- Arrêtez de vous ficher de moi ! Si je suis ici c'est pour vous voir et faire quelque chose d'assez inhabituel chez moi. " Il me fixe et ne dit rien. " Je m'excuse Potter ! " Il n'a même pas l'air étonné de m'entendre dire ça, à la place il me dit avec un grand sourire.

" Potter ? … Ce matin vous m'appeliez Harry, Professeur ! " Oh le petit salaud, il était réveill !

" Et vous, vous m'appeliez Severus… Oh non, pardon, excusez-moi ! Sev ! " Répondis-je d'un ton mielleux. Une jolie teinte rosée s'empare de ses joues.

°**_Harry_**°

Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai parlé fort ! Tout sauf ça. Non seulement, je ne pourrais plus entendre ses merveilleuses excuses, mais en plus, la honte ! Je deviens rouge pivoine, je le sens. C'est horrible… J'aurais pu faire passer cela sur le compte du rêve, mais plus maintenant ! J'étais tellement étonné qu'il revienne me les faire en face, qu'en essayant de rester impassible – ce qui a lamentablement échoué – j'ai parlé tout haut ! J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant !

On se fixe droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas la même expression que d'habitude. Sa froideur est toujours présente, mais il a cet air en plus… cet air amusé. Ce qui le rends plutôt, je dois bien l'avouer, charmant. Je sais très bien à quel point c'est absurde de dire cela, mais c'est une des choses auxquelles j'ai pensé toute la journée. Et j'ai réussi à me convaincre moi-même que si Snape était plus gentil, plus doux, plus chaleureux, bref plus tout… Je le trouverai beau intérieurement. Physiquement, je me suis déjà conditionné – ce qui n'étais pas difficile – en effet, et même si je n'en ai jamais parlé auparavant, je le trouve magnifique.

" Je répète ma question ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que vous dormiez ce matin ? " Sa voix se fait insistante. Combien de fois m'a-t-il déjà posé la question ? Il s'est assis sur le bord de mon propre lit et me passe la main devant les yeux. " Potter ! Allez-vous vous décider à me répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas… Non enfin, je n'avais envie de voir personne.

- Alors pourquoi avoir parlé dans ce cas ? … Ou plutôt devrais-je dire ''avoir gémit''.

- C'est sorti tout seul, Je vous jure ! " Après tout je ne mens qu'à moitié. Il est douteux. Et moi je me sens bizarre, sûrement les effets secondaires des potions, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Un silence gênant s'installe, il le brise en soupirant, puis il continu.

"Vous sortez de l'infirmerie demain matin à la première heure ! Reposez-vous bien ! " Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir. Je lui demande ou je ne lui demande pas ? C'est trop important, c'est l'autre chose sur laquelle j'ai cogité toute la journée. Je ne peux pas risquer de faire une deuxième gaffe aussi grosse que la première. J'ai déjà perdu Padfoot à cause de ça. Je ne veux absolument pas recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut que je lui en parle ! "Professeur ! " Je me lève et le rattrape. Je me poste devant lui et le regarde dans les yeux sans ciller.

" Professeur, je… je tenais à m'excuser.

- Pourquoi, Potter ?

- Pour avoir regardé dans votre pensine. Je n'aurais jamais dû y mettre les pieds. " Il se renfrogne. Cette fois c'est moi qui culpabilise. Je baisse la tête trouvant soudain un très grand intérêt pour le bout de mes chaussures, je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais c'est fou ce qu'elles peuvent être captivantes dans des moments comme celui-ci.

" Un souvenir c'est quelque chose de personnel. Au début, je souhaitais savoir si vous me cachiez quelques choses à propos du département des mystères, puis petit à petit le mot 'vengeance' s'est immiscé dans mon esprit, je voulais simplement me venger. Vous avec les cours d'occlumencie, vous pouviez voir mes souvenirs, même les pires. Mais moi, en échange, je n'avais absolument rein. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. Quand je me suis penché et que j'ai été aspiré dans ce souvenir, je ne pensais pas à grand chose à part à ma haine envers vous. Mais quand j'ai vu les Maraudeurs, le mot vengeance s'est totalement éclipsé de mon esprit. Je ne voulais plus sortir de là seulement pour en apprendre d'avantage sur mes parents, Sirius et le professeur Lupin. Ainsi que pour pouvoir ''passer'' un peu plus de temps avec eux. " Je fais le geste des guillemets avec mes doigts sur le mot ''passer'', pour bien lui montrer que ce n'était pas comme si j'avais vécu avec eux pendant ce laps de temps.

" Et puis en voyant les Maraudeurs la dernière chose lucide qui me serait venue à l'idée, aurait été de quitté cette pensine et de rompre ce contact.

Il m'observe comme si j'étais devenu fou à lier. Puis, il me dit de sa voix cassante " Vous avez fini ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire. " Eh bien, c'est pas gagné pour ce que je dois lui demander !

" Non, j'aurais encore quelque chose à vous demander !

- Allez-y ! " Je me lance avec une hésitation marquée dans la voix.

" Eh bien voil ! Euh… Il y a des choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas très fier. Des choses que j'aimerais changer ou qui ne se seraient jamais arrivées si j'avais écouté les autres. Des choses comme la mort de Sirius et celle de mes par…

- Bon ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu comme ça !

- Non, attendez professeur !

- Alors venez en au faite Potter !

- Pourriez-vous recommencer à me donner des cours d'occlumencie. " Il me toise. " S'il vous plaît Monsieur, j'en ai véritablement besoin. " Il ne dit pas un mot. " Maintenant je me rends compte de l'ampleur des choses. Depuis hier je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir appris comme il faut l'occlumencie. Depuis la mort de Sirius, je culpabilise, je me demande si j'avais le droit de risquer la vie de quelqu'un, juste pour mon propre intérêt. Je ne veux pas à avoir à recommencer malgré moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose au professeur Lupin, à Ron, à Hermione et même à vous !

- Oh j'en suis flatt ! " Une larme coule le long de mon visage.

" Je vous en supplierais à genoux s'il le faut. Mais Severus je t'en prie, redonne-moi des cours d'occlumencie. " Pourquoi je l'ai tutoy ? Tout simplement parce que je l'ai déjà fait ce matin et qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris.

°**_Severus_**°

Il me tutoie, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, c'est 'un prêté pour un rendu', … ? Expression moldu stupide, elles m'envahissent l'esprit en ce moment !

Mais pourquoi me demande-t-il ça à moi ? Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas voir Albus ?

Je trouve la réponse seul car une image me revient, celle de mon rêve, et si s'était Albus qui lui avait donné ces cours j'ai le pressentiment que rien de tout cela ne se produira.

Lui et moi, après un cours dans mon bureau, il n'y a ni chaudron, ni feuille, seulement lui, moi et nos baguettes. Cette image s'est imposée dans ma tête pendant qu'il me faisait sa requête, c'est cela qui ma pousse à accepter. De plus je me sens coupable de la mort de Black, mais c'est surtout pour Harry que je fais ça. Je me dis qu'après tout, il n'est peut-être pas comme son père. Il a peut-être des qualités, lui ! Et comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour apprendre à le connaître et le voir plus souvent, si mes prévisions sont exactes, cela pourrait bien servir !

" Potter, les cours se sont terminés aujourd'hui…

- Oh non ! S'il vous plaît Professeur, je vous en prie. C'est extrêmement important pour…

- … Alors à 15H45 dans mon bureau, ne soyez pas en retard. " Sur ce je sors de son compartiment pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard et y trouver un Harry jubilant et avec un grand sourire afin de lui rappeler la règle de base. " Souvenez-vous Potter, si quelqu'un vous pose la question, trouvez n'importe quelle excuse, mais pas celle de l'occlumencie.

- Merci. "

A suivre…

Et voilà, je sui dans les temps donc c'est bon (pile 10 jours après le 1er chapitre.) Pour la suite je vais essayer de faire comme celui ci 7 ou 10 jours, mais je promet rien ! Bon ben voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews…

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Oula ! il est balèze à écrire ton pseudo ! lol  
Ta review m'a fait extrèmement plaisir et aussi marrer, même si on y apprend des choses pas très gay. Comme je veux pas trop dévoiler ta vie dans mes chapitres, je t'ai envoyé un mail (que t'a recu je pense)En fait si je t'ai pas dit que j'écrivais, c'était pas te faire une " surprise ", j'ai cherché ton pseudo comme une barge dans ma tête pendant eu moins 5 jours. Je pensait qu'à ça ! Puis un jour en rouvrant mes cours je suis tombé dessus, j'étais comme une dingue et pour l'homophobe t'inquiète pas c'est pas toi ! C'est un pote que je vois assez souvent en dehors du lycée…  
Bizousss

Elehyn : Wow. (Tu dois peut-être en avoir marre des remerciements comme ça mais tans pis.) Quand j'ai vu ta review je suis restée au moins 20 minutes aux anges ! Je me suis dis : " Non c'est pas vrai, celle qui ma fait naître mon goût pour les SS/HP elle m'a reviewer, je dois être au paradis, et personne ma prévenu de ma mort ! " Mais après j'ai vite déchanté, en me levant je me suis fait un de ces mal que j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore bien vivante et sur terre. Lol  
En tous cas merci pour ta review   
Biz

Ginypompom : Merci pour ta review. Toi qui voulais la suite, elle est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

Astronema : Dsl, j'ai pas pu mettre le 2e chapitre le lendemain, mais bon, il est quand même arrivé dans les temps c'est le principal. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

A.M.Shinigami : La suite tu la voulais, la voilà.

Dark Amethyste : Ta review m'a fait plier de rire (pas parce que tu avais mal au dent je te rassure mais parce que tu me raconte ta vie et j'adore les gens qui font ça …lol) Pour mon inspi elle est revenue au moment ou j'ai eu des reviews, j'étais comme une folle. La suite elle est la et j'espère qu'elle ta plu. Et merci pour tes compliments !

Dumbledore : Pour ta question oui c'est bien un slash… tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et pour ta 2e question, dans les fics rien n'est impossible…

Le gouyou sauvage : Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle a su caler ton appétit. Mdr

Lily : pour toi tout ce que j'avais à te dire est dans mon mail. Bisous mon Ange !

Raven : Tu t'es reconnu en tant qu'homophobe ??? T'a pas de reproche à me faire je t'avais prévenu en début de chapitre ! lol La tête que t'a tiré quand on s'est vu et que t'a lu mon pauvre j'ai jamais vu ça !

Gros Bisous à vous tous et plus…

PS : Vous m'excuserez pour les phrases toutes faites que vous trouverez dans les RAR mais je sais pas ce que j'ai elles m'inondent l'esprit et tant que je les ai pas sorti elle me hante

**_Merawen_**


End file.
